The present invention relates to a protector or guard for a fish hook, the primary purpose of which is to prevent the hook from becoming entangled in ropes, other hooks or the like, but which also prevents the hook from causing damage.
Such protection is of particular importance in long line fishing wherein several thousand hooks are connected to the individual line and wherein such a line, prior to the baiting and setting steps, is stored on a drum or stored on rails with all the hooks freely suspended, or in a bin.